


hands over your body, keeps you wanting more

by Syster



Series: The Jackie Chronicles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, Fondling, GOT7 is a co-ed group, Grinding, Jinson are lesbians, Rule 63, Short, and stuck in a small space, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syster/pseuds/Syster
Summary: written for a prompt: lesbian jinson pleasealso written for the prompt:Jinyoung: This is a mistakeJackie, enthusiastically: A mistake we're going to laugh about one day!Jinyoung: But not todayJackie, still enthusiastic: Oh, no. Today's going to be a messOr, Jackie and Jinyoung gets stuck, and hey, who can blame Jinyoung for wanting to play, just a bit?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: The Jackie Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186268
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	hands over your body, keeps you wanting more

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> title from CRJ's Window.

“I feel like this is a mistake,” Jinyoung says, shifting her weight so that Jackie can rest more easily against the flush off her body, Jackie squirming a bit as she tries to fit better in between Jinyoung’s parted legs, her breath coming in soft puffs against Jinyoung’s cheek.

“A mistake we’ll laugh about, one day!” Jackie says, and even though Jinyoung can only see the bare outline of her in the dark of their hiding place, in the place they have gotten _stuck_ , because Jackie had thought it _brilliant_ to hide in what is a crawl-space elevator, she can practically feel Jackie’s big, happy smile reflected in the air around them. And sure, maybe Jinyoung should’ve protested the idea more, but look, the important part is that this was _Jackie’s_ idea, not that Jinyoung had gone along with it. 

“But not today,” Jinyoung sighs, looking up at the wooden ceiling, which is not close enough to actively give her claustrophobia (especially not with the muted sounds of people trying to get them out all around them) but is certainly close enough to prevent doing anything extravagant like _sitting_ or _leaning slightly upward_.

“No, not today,” Jackie continues, still grinning into the air, her hoarse voice still dancing enthusiastically over the words, “Today’s going to be a mess.”

Jinyoung winces as Jackie moves a bit too much, making her elbow connect with the soft part of Jinyoung’s belly which in turn makes Jinyoung flinch enough to kick her leg into Jackie’s calf.

“ _Ow_ ,” they both say, in unison, grimacing at each other through the dark. When their gazes meet, barely visible in the low-light slipping in through the small opening behind them, Jackie grins so wide that Jinyoung’s heart does just a bit of a flip. Fuck. Jackie smells good too, and from where Jinyoung’s hands are resting in the curve of Jackie’s tiny waist, right where Jackie’s tank top has rucked up just a bit, making Jinyoung touch skin, she’s also _soft_. Jinyoung, without really meaning to, digs in her fingers a bit into the supple flesh, feeling the way the soft skin gives underneath her hands. Jackie’s breath hitches, just slightly.

“How can you be so soft?” Jinyoung mutters, rolling her eyes as she strokes a thumb in slight apology over the skin now carrying slight, red, little indents from the half-moons of Jinyoung’s well-manicured hands, “You shower three times a day.”

“A frankly ungodly amount of moisturizer,” Jackie answers, her hoarse voice breaking into a giggle as she switches to English on the last word, repeating it twice in Korean before she continues, “I order it in, like, _tubs_.” Jackie shifts her position again, apologizing underneath her breath as Jinyoung grimaces at another stray elbow hitting, “Sorry, Jinyoungie.”

“Look, just —” Jinyoung wiggles a bit, shifting her legs so that one fits between Jackie’s legs, right between the soft flush of Jackie’s thick thighs and the other is on the side of her, “Straddle my leg, okay?”

“The skirt is really tight,” Jackie mutters, but she does indeed squirm into a better position, arching her back a bit so that their legs are intertwined, reaching down to tug at the hem of her leather skirt so that it barely sits underneath the curve of her ass, making it easier to straddle Jinyoung’s leg, “There we go.”

Jackie wraps her arms around Jinyoung’s neck and leans down to press their cheeks together, sighing as the position is _finally_ a bit less like two people trying to fit into a shoebox and a bit more like two people trying to fit into a coffin. Okay, Jinyoung might not have thought this through, because she can feel the heat of Jackie’s pussy against her thigh even through the cotton of Jackie’s panties. Which is... distracting, especially with Jackie’s arms around her neck and Jackie’s deceptively strong, muscular waist still underneath Jinyoung’s long-fingered hands.

With a small, slightly shaky exhale, Jinyoung tries to think of something else and not about the way Jackie’s large, heavy breasts are pressed against her own smaller ones, or the way Jackie squirms a bit, enough to press her hips back against Jinyoung’s thigh, which makes Jinyoung feel the warm, bulging imprint of Jackie’s pussy. She should _not_ think about these things, and yet, it seems to be the _only_ thing she thinks about, even though she can _hear_ the way other people are right outside, working to get them out.

She blinks and finds that Jackie's head is tilted so that she can stare right at Jinyoung’s chin, in the most unflattering angle possible. Jackie’s large, brown eyes blink up at her, her full pink lips pouting slightly as Jinyoung swallows.

“What, Seun-ah?” Jinyoung mutters, underneath her breath, her tongue darting out to wet the dryness of her lips.

“So pretty,” Jackie says, giving a wistful little sigh, looking at Jinyoung at the angle from where you see double-chins and old acne-scars no matter what you do, “And so soft.” Jackie continues, tightening her arms around Jinyoung’s neck, the mounds of their breasts pressed together, and Jinyoung can feel Jackie’s nipples through her tank top, “I’m glad I’m stuck in here with you, Jinyoungie.” Jackie murmurs, leaning her head back down to rest it against Jinyoung’s neck, each slight huff of her breath feeling like fire against Jinyoung’s skin.

“I’m glad I’m stuck here with you too,” Jinyoung answers, tracing her fingers over the bare skin of Jackie’s waist, “Imagine getting stuck in here with Jaebeom and his stomach problems.”

Jackie snorts, the sound and shape of it traveling along the skin of Jinyoung’s neck, and then she breaks into full laughter, the way she always does when Jinyoung indulges Jackie’s incessant need to pick and prod at Jaebeommie-oppa ( _why do i have to call him oppa_ , jackie whines every second week and has done so for the last five years, _he’s barely a month older than me_ ).

What breaks Jinyoung’s resolve down, in the end, is twofold. One, Jackie called her _pretty_ , and Jinyoung isn’t insecure, but she spent most of her teenage years and early idol-life self-conscious and a bit ashamed of her broad shoulders, thick thighs, and big ass which made her almost _impossible_ to style until they got famous enough to be worthy of alterations. So, like, the compliment is heart-warming. Two, Jackie’s laugh is the dorkiest fucking thing. It’s _so_ dorky. It’s high-pitched and slightly hyena-like, and the fact that Jackie, with her big muscles and sly grin, who sometimes throws Yugyeom across the room just to prove that she can, laughs like that is just...

 _Cute_.

...

Okay, and _third_ , Jackie’s got big, soft breasts which are currently pressed against Jinyoung’s own chest, the soft fat of them moving every time Jackie shifts her weight (which is _often_ , because even a Jackie at peace is a Jackie that _moves_ ) and also the frankly ridiculous heat of her cunt pressed against Jinyoung’s thigh. Like, what the fuck is that about? Is that fair? _No_. So, Jinyoung can’t be blamed. Not really. She’s just doing the best she can in a really precarious situation.

Which, to be fair, just means that when Jackie moves the next time, sighing and tightening her warm arms around Jinyoung’s neck, Jinyoung presses the full weight of her hands against Jackie’s skin, sliding her hands up underneath the tank top.

“Jinyoungie —” Jackie breathes out, swallowing a bit, “Ah —”

“Let me play,” Jinyoungie murmurs into the air, palming her hands over Jackie’s strong waist, over the curve and dip of her abdomen, ghosting a touch against the underside of Jackie’s breasts, “Please, Seun-ah?”

And Jackie, strong, admirable Jackie, with her big heart and big breasts, always so needy and eager to please even though she always pushes and prods, gives a tiny little nod before burying her face back into Jinyoung’s neck, her breath shaking as she exhales. Jinyoung moves slightly as she cups Jackie’s breasts in her hands, the flush, straining flesh spilling over even Jinyoung’s large hands as she fondles her thumbs over the pebbled, stiffening nubs of Jackie’s nipples. Jinyoung presses her thigh tighter against the arch of Jackie’s hips, right against the warm, bulging heat of Jackie’s cotton-covered cunt.

“You’ll have to be quiet,” Jinyoung says, her voice low and deep in the heating air of their shared space, “There’s people outside.”

“I know,” Jackie answers, and Jinyoung can feel the way her eyelashes flutter against her neck, “This wasn’t _my_ idea,” Jackie continues, probably trying to go for something like a grumble, but Jinyoung licks one of her thumbs and presses the wet digit against the pert, warm skin of Jackie’s nipple, rolling the nub underneath the pad of her thumb, and that makes it come out decidedly _breathless_. 

_But you’re going along with it_ , Jinyoung thinks, trying not to notice the irony of Jinyoung following Jackie into this little cubby and then Jackie following her along in _this_ because that means accepting that they’re both fools for each other. Jinyoung presses her lips against Jackie’s forehead, scraping her nails over the large, flushing mounds of Jackie’s heavy breasts, keeping her leg steady as Jackie’s hips twitch back against it.

They find something like a rhythm, or whatever you can call a rhythm, stuck in a place like this. Jackie grinding back against Jinyoung’s thigh, the cotton of her panties slowly staining wet and moist until Jinyoung bets that if she traced her fingers along it, she could feel each and every fold of Jackie’s hot cunt underneath the wetted fabric. Jinyoung fingers gripping at Jackie’s large breasts, thumbing over the bump and texture of her nipples, rolling them between her fingers before flicking her nails over them, making Jackie grind a bit more desperately back against Jinyoung’s thigh.

Jinyoung’s own arousal, the grinding heat and pulse of her own cunt, the tightening clench of her stomach, feels secondary. She’ll make up for it later. She’ll make Jackie eat her out later, Jinyoung’s hand wrapped into Jackie’s shoulder-length copper-dyed hair. She’ll play with Jackie’s fat, wet pussy until Jackie cries, just a bit, and then Jinyoung will do it a little bit more, just to see how far Jackie will let her go. _Too far_ , Jinyoung thinks, because she already knows the answer, somewhere in the back of her mind, pinching one of Jackie’s nipples between her thumb and index finger, _she’ll let me go way too far_. The mere words are enough to make her hips twitch slightly, half-grinding into nothing, just closer to Jackie’s warm, muscled body.

Her thigh slicks slightly with the slight remnant of Jackie’s wet that manages to stain through the cotton, and Jinyoung pushes her knee higher up, makes Jackie arch into a pretty shape against Jinyoung’s body, until Jinyoung can feel the entire wet press of Jackie’s fat-lipped cunt against her thigh, the cotton catching on Jackie’s own, wet lips as she grinds down to find friction.

“I wish I could use my mouth,” Jinyoung murmurs, licking her lips, making sure Jackie feels the motion against her skin, “I’d make you cum just from licking and sucking on your tits, and then I’d follow you, just from how good they’d feel in my mouth.”

“Oh,” Jackie whimpers with that slight little whine of hers, trembling over the natural hoarseness of her voice, “Yeah, I —” her entire body clenches as she gasps and trembles just as Jinyoung massages her fingers in tandem over her nipples, ending the purposeful movement with a scraping touch along the droplike outline of Jackie’s heavy breasts, “ _Jinyoungie_ ,” Jackie moans, gasping slightly, “Please —”

“Are you alright in there?” comes a voice _just_ from outside, and Jinyoung stills, but doesn’t remove her hands, and Jackie trembles, but continues her small, twitching little movements against Jinyoung’s thigh, “We are just about to get you out, so please keep calm.”

Jinyoung closes her eyes, curls her fingers over Jackie’s breasts, cupping them with less purpose and more as something like comfort as Jackie gives a low, desperate little whine, “Yeah. Yeah, we’re fine.”

“My skirt,” Jackie murmurs, still shivering as Jinyoung strokes a soothing touch over the swell of her breasts, “Ah, fuck, I’m so _wet_ —”

Jinyoung helps Jackie to lean back and tug her skirt back down over the curve off her ass before reluctantly removing her hands from underneath Jackie’s tank top. Just in time too, as there is a slight crack of wood breaking and the small door that had fallen shut behind them opens completely. There is a flood of light and Jinyoung sees the high, red flush on Jackie’s cheeks, traveling all the way down over her collarbones, down underneath the neckline of her top. Jinyoung can also see Jackie’s nipples, tight and pebbled, the fabric of her ribbed top not hiding them at all.

Okay, Jinyoung thinks. She can play nice for another 30 minutes. But after that, Jaebeom will just have to wrangle the kids himself, while she picks Jackie apart in the locker room.

After all, that’s nothing more than fair.

**Author's Note:**

> .... my excuse is that i was prompted and that i am nothing but useless for the idea of girl!jackson. i can't help it.
> 
> and i needed a break from writing heavy stuff.
> 
> so. like. enjoy?
> 
> I KNOW i have a drabble fic collection JUST for this specific reason, but the thing is that the whole "one work with a million tags" really got me thinking about how i post and why it SHOULD indeed be as separate works... so we're doing it.
> 
> leave a comment if you like it!
> 
> i'm on twitter as syster19.


End file.
